Simple, non ?
by Silu-chan
Summary: Parce qu'il voulait, il désirait qu'il soit heureux, et que s'il devait mourir pour accomplir son but, il le ferait.


Alors euh... voici un OS que j'aime beaucoup et que je souhaite vous faire partager. C'est un Yullen (il est encore temps de partir en courant !) et il est très, très court.

En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Parce que je t'aime !

Il avait craché les derniers mots comme une insulte.

Il se mit ensuite à rire. Un rire amer, dément, pitoyable. Il était pitoyable.

Lui, Kanda Yuu, tombé amoureux ! Si ce n'était pas pathétique !

Lui, dont tout le monde prononçait son nom avec terreur, Kanda, l'exorciste de troisième génération, Kanda l'insensible, l'inatteignable, l'impitoyable, se laisser berner comme un enfant !

Il voulut pleurer, tout à coup.

Pleurer parce que ça faisait mal, si horriblement mal.

Parce qu'il savait que son amour, si le sentiment tordu qu'il éprouvait était bien de l'amour, ne serait jamais, au grand jamais, réciproque.

Il désirait l'inaccessible, et ne pourrait jamais l'obtenir.

Allen Walker était différent. Il avait toujours méprisé la différence, mais l'avait enviée en même temps, l'avait désirée, pour se rapprocher, combler le fossé qui les séparait.

Il ne méritait pas Allen. Cela aussi il le savait. C'était limpide.

Allen était son sauveur, bien qu'il n'en avait lui-même nullement conscience. Il l'avait sauvé en lui faisant découvrir la lumière douce et chaleureuse qui lui manquait sans qu'il le sache.

Moyashi. C'était lui qui avait trouvé ce surnom, mais l'autre ne saurait jamais le contentement qui le traversait lorsqu'il le prononçait. Tout comme il ne saurait jamais à quel point il l'aimait, parce que cela dépassait l'entendement, dépassait tout ce qu'il connaissait et connaîtrait jamais.

Allen. C'était celui qu'il désirait observer du matin jusqu'au soir, sans jamais se lasser, parce qu'il y avait toujours des nuances dans ses expressions qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à percer.

Allen était pour lui son existence. Toute entière. Il ne l'avait pas compris au départ. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son absence lui faisait plus mal que n'importe laquelle des blessures physiques, pas compris pourquoi il aimait tant mettre l'autre en colère, juste pour qu'il lui accorde de l'attention.

Pas compris pourquoi il s'était transformé en une espèce de chien fidèle contre son gré.

Il en avait besoin.

Besoin de lui.

C'était un besoin vital, qui ne serait jamais entièrement satisfait.

Kanda pensait qu'il ferait avec. Que cela lui suffirait. Il s'était trompé bien sûr.

Encore une fois.

\- Cela ne t'excuse pas.

La voix retentit, calme et claire. Résonna.

Kanda aimait sa voix, aimait sa gentillesse, sa manière de s'évader dans ses rêveries, sa volonté, sa manie de toujours vouloir aider tout le monde, même lui, la couleur de ses yeux qui changeait avec ses émotions, bleu orage, gris acier, ses cheveux constamment ébouriffés (qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à malmener lui-même), sa bouche, ses lèvres…

Tout, il aimait tout, absolument tout.

Quelquefois cela lui faisait peur. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où il se dévoilait entièrement, sans contrainte. Libre. Aujourd'hui était le jour où les secrets n'importaient plus.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour.

Kanda serra contre son cœur le golem doré. Timcampy gémit doucement.

C'était lui qui lui avait volé.

Sans remords. Sans regrets.

Parce que Neah n'était pas Moyashi et ne le serait jamais. Parce si Neah réapparaissait, Moyashi céderait sa place et disparaîtrait à jamais. Parce que…

C'était de Moyashi dont il était tombé amoureux.

\- Donne-le moi !

La voix claqua, impérieuse.

Neah s'éveillait. Allen devenait de plus en plus instable.

Sa peau vire au gris, constata Kanda avec détachement. Les sillons macabres commençaient à creuser son front. Kanda n'était pas de taille contre lui. Il le savait pertinemment. Il serra simplement plus fort l'objet dans sa paume, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Des ondes d'énergie s'échappaient du corps d'Allen, incapable de les retenir plus longtemps.

Bientôt son pouvoir deviendrait incontrôlable.

Kanda prit soudain conscience du corps de la jeune asiatique, inerte à ses côtés.

Elle aussi se prendrait l'attaque imminente de plein fouet. Elle aussi ne se relèverait probablement pas. Pas que ça le gênait d'ailleurs. Il ne la détestait pas : il la haïssait.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'elle crève une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle seule avait réussi à dépasser les barrières de son Allen et à toucher son cœur.

Ces deux-là étaient amoureux et cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

Parce que lui ne pourrait pas faire en sorte que Moyashi lui appartienne.

Totalement et sans réserve, comme lui lui appartenait. Contre sa volonté.

Il voulait que l'autre le touche, le prenne dans ses bras, pas comme pour un ami, pas comme avec un frère, mais comme une âme sœur.

Quelqu'un dont on ne peut se passer.

Il voulait tout cela. Et tant d'autres choses encore.

Des choses irréalisables qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais.

Mais par-dessus tout, il l'aimait.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire.

Il prit Lenalee dans ses bras et la protégea de son corps.

\- Donne-le !

L'attaque d'Allen l'atteignit brutalement, violemment, envoyant des décharges de douleur dans chacun de ses nerfs, et pourtant il tint bon. Parce qu'Allen, son Moyashi aurait le cœur brisé si jamais cette garce mourrait.

Parce qu'il voulait, il désirait qu'il soit heureux, et que s'il devait mourir pour accomplir son but, il le ferait.

Sans hésitation.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Simple, non ?


End file.
